Castaway Pirates
by Lord Andy
Summary: Another adventure of the gang getting caught up in the middle of a mystery. This time, they're stuck on a ship with not only ghosts, but maybe something else too.


Scooby-Doo and the Castaway Pirates  
_written by "Lord" Andy_

The scene was dark, very dark. The kind of dark that makes you yearn for the light. The darkness that makes you wish you were somewhere else, somewhere familiar, somewhere safe. And with the calm rush of the see around you, surrounded on all sides by fog, it would be enough for any grown sailor to hide in his quarters until the first sign of light. Of course, you would never tell the captain. Not even the bravest sailor of all the seas would dare confess to his captain of his fears. Especially this particular captain of this ship, the Saint Cuttlor. He was Captain Jihogan, known throughout the seven seas to be the meanest pirate to ever sail. It's not that he'd stolen the most or killed the highest amount of people, but he was mean. He could make any man talk to give away any secrets, then he would slowly let their life slip away. Not a nice man nor crew, but what do you expect from pirates?  
  
The darkness ran in like the fog: thick, black, and mysterious. The crew kept their eyes open for any sight of land. Not to burry treasure or to hide, but just to see it - and not to hit it. But in the darkness, no one can really truly tell what is out there. No matter who your captain is or how good you are at sailing. No one could prepare for the disaster at hand. Needless to say, the ship sank like a rock by a rock. And no captain or crew can survive the most powerful feature of the sea. Death.  
  
At least, that's what everyone is told.

* * *

Meanwhile, 259 years later, another ship was making a voyage. Except this was had more equipment and several other fine features. Compasses, radars, radio, all the snazzy things making our present day ships much safer. Also, it wasn't night yet. But a brilliant sunset was befalling the ocean. Best of all, the ship contained no pirates. Just a driver, four teenagers, and a dog.  
  
"I can't believe we're finally going to the Caribbean islands!" Shaggy exclaimed. "And by our own free will! No friends to see, no uncles or cousins to visits. Just us and no mysteries! Oh, to taste all that Caribbean food. It's almost too much to handle! How much longer now?" He asked the captain.  
  
The captain, and also tour guide, laughed. He spoke English, but with a slight Jamaican accent. "Not much sooner since the last time you asked me Shaggy." He told the excited hippy like character. "Still an hour or so." His name was Johann Yabson, a native from Jamaica. He was part of a boating company that gave out tours of the Caribbean Islands.  
  
"Honestly Shaggy," Velma added. "Is that all you ever think about, food?"  
  
"Well why not? We need it to live, so the more I eat, the longer I'll live!"  
  
"Be serious, it doesn't work that way!"  
  
"Well it should. We face so many monsters, I'm surprised we haven't died yet!"  
  
"Yah, Ronsters!" Agreed his dog, Scooby-Doo.  
  
"It's funny you should bring up monsters." Johann suddenly interrupted. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the latest story. The setting sun added to the mysterious background setting. "I've been hearing about a ghost pirate ship has been spotted around these parts. The ghost of Captain Jihogan, the most feared pirate ever."  
  
"Captain Jihogan," pondered Velma. "I've never heard of him before."  
  
Johann laughed. "That's because he never robbed huge ships or buried any treasure. But what they lacked in riches, he made up in wickedness. He was known to make a sailor suffer for hours till he finally died."  
  
"Jeepers-" Muttered Daphnie, as the rest of the gang also listened to the tail of horror. Night was falling faster, and the spooky atmosphere was becoming thicker.  
  
"Anyway, legend has it that a creacher is stalking the underwater. A hideous monster with huge claws and a hideous face. It gathers all the souls of the lost at sea." He leaned closer to the gang. "They say that Captain Jihogan and his crew escaped that horrible fate, and still haunt the waters in these parts. Haunting until the spirit finally captures their souls."  
  
The gang stood in silence. Most of them were impressed by this story, but not all of them. "Zoinks! You mean that there are some ghosts going around with a huge sea monster chasing them!?" Gasped Shaggy as Scooby hid behind him.  
  
"What's the matter you guys?" Freddy joked. "Have you lost your apatite?"  
  
"Just for mysteries, but never for food!"  
  
"Rah! Rever ro rood!" Scooby chimed in.  
  
"Well speaking of mysteries," Velma broke into the conversation, "but what is that?" Sure enough, up ahead through the newly night was a ship. It was dark, deserted, and unnoticeably scarry.  
  
"Zoinks!" Shaggy yelped out again as Scooby jumped into his arms. "Just our luck to find a mystery as soon as we find out about it."  
  
"Hold on everyone!" Freddy pointed out. "That's no ghost ship. It's a cargo carrier!" As the little boat's lights came into range, the cargo ship's side lighted up, everyone say that Fred was right. It didn't look like it had been there for long. No eerie seaweed hanging off, no glowing lights; just an average cargo ship that seams to be deserted. Everyone squinted to see the ships name, the "Saint Lily Bell", glowing from the illumination of the boats lights.  
  
"I know that ship!" Exclaimed Johann as they pulled closer. "It left the port to make a delivery the same time I left to pick you up. What happened to it?"  
  
"Maybe we should take a look at it." Said a worried Daphnie.  
  
"Go on there!" Muttered Shaggy. "What are you, crazy?"  
  
"Rah, rrazy?" Added Scooby.  
  
Shaggy turned to his dog, "Stop repeating everything I say, Scooby!"  
  
"Rorry!"  
  
Johann turned to them as he pulled up to an emergence entrance to the ship's cargo bay. "Yes we are all crazy. So You might as well come along and we can all be crazy together."  
  
Eventually everyone was boarded on the ship except Scooby-Doo. "Common buddy," coaxed Shaggy, "It'll be safer once we get inside."  
  
"Ruh ruh! Ro ray!" Scooby shook his head. "Rand ro Rcooby rakes, reither!"  
  
"Common dogie." Said Johann. "This ship is harder to sink than that little one!" Before he had finished Scooby was ahead of them.

* * *

"Golly! What happened to all the cargo?" Exclaimed Daphnie.  
  
"You're right!" Fred joined in. "It's all destroyed!"  
  
Looking around, Johann added, "Not all of it. Look at those loose ropes. Some of the cargo was stolen as well."  
  
"Like, where's the crew?" Shaggy said, trembling.  
  
Suddenly, Scooby raised his ears. Seconds later he began to sniff across the floor. After going around a few crates he found the crew. There were all tied, gagged, and tossed inside two empty boxes. Half in each. The gang rushed in and untied them all.  
  
"Way to go Scoob!" Shaggy spoke to his dog.  
  
Scooby turned his head, "Rahhh, rot ras rothing!"  
  
The captain of the ship suddenly stood up. He was a rather large man, with an equally large mustache. "Oh thank you for saving us. My name is Captain Roger. I'm surprised how fast the coast guard came in!"  
  
"We're not the coast guard." Johann said taken back. "I'm just bringing these tourists to the island."  
  
The captain looked disappointed at first. "Oh, well- well I guess you'll just have to do."  
  
"What happened here?" Velma wondered.  
  
"It was terrible!" Bellowed a skinny sailor who was the first mate. "A bunch of glowing people barged in, wreaked our ship, stole some cargo, destroyed the rest, and then tied us all up."  
  
"I swear it was Captain Jihogan and his crews ghosts!" Said an obviously older sailor. "I'll never forget that ugly old face!"  
  
"You're kidding!" Johann shouted. Everyone on the ship disagreed. They had all seen them and were captured one by one.  
  
"The legend says he's alive, and now he's pirating again!" Continued the old sailor.  
  
"Great! Now in any minuet, the sea spirit will show up!" Shaggy cried, waving his arms into the air.  
  
"The what?" Called the ships cook, interested in the turn of events as everyone else, now becoming even more worried.  
  
"Ahh, it's the other part of the mystery. A monster is chasing those pirates around" Explained Johann.  
  
"But why would the ghost want to take over this ship?" Daphnie wondered.  
  
"I don't know," pondered Velma. "But the only way to find out is to catch these ghosts."  
  
"What!?!" Everyone shouted.  
  
"Like, don't you want to split up and look for clues first or something?" Shaggy babbled as his dog wined out loud.  
  
"Oh, we'll all split up." She said. "But lets just cut quick to the chase and get this over with. You do want to look for something to eat as you usually do?"  
  
With that, Shaggy and Scooby perked up. "Well, when you put it that way, what are we waiting for!?"  
  
"Good, If we want to solve this mystery, we all have to work together. " said Fred as he pointed out directions. "Johann; you go with Shaggy, Scooby, and Captain Roger to the front of the ship. I'll go with Daphnie, Velma, and the first mate shall check the back. And everyone else will go with the cook and search everywhere else."  
  
"Hey," growled the Captain. "Who put you in charge?"  
  
The cook looked at him. "You got any better ideas?"  
  
Captain Roger looked at his crew and nodded. "No, I guess not." He mumbled. With that, everyone split up in there groups, with everyone looking at these new kids who just busted on and wondered, "Are they here to spoil someone's plans, mess up ours, or are they the ghosts themselves?"

* * *

"Like, I can't find anything around here!" Wined Shaggy.  
  
"Rah, rothing raround rere." Agreed Scooby. Shaggy glared at his echoing dog who just smiled.  
  
"Well, lets keep looking." Said Johann. As they stumbled through the dark guided by the light of his flashlight, they soon came to the kitchen. The captain and Johann stared at Shaggy and Scooby who's eyes light up and grew as large as plates themselves.  
  
"That's enough mystery for me! Time to get to eating!" Shaggy and his dog rush ahead to the open door.  
  
"Wait a minuet!" Interrupted Johann which caused them to stop. "Let me go first. I have the flashlight."  
  
"Like you could just let me have it!" Shaggy smiled.  
  
"Very funny!" Johann said as he entered the kitchen.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby walked up to the door. "After you old buddy!" Shaggy beaconed to his hungry dog.  
  
"Rhy rhank rou Rhaggy!" Scooby thanked Shaggy as he walked in. But no sooner had he entered the room, he heard Shaggy and the Captain yell and the door was slammed shut. Locked.  
  
"Hey, what's happening?" Johann shouted as he tugged on the door. "Anybody out there?" Nothing. "Shaggy?" Nothing. "Captain Roger?" Still nothing. "Oh no dogie." He said to Scooby as he put his back to the door, slowly sliding down. "It looks like we are trapped in here!"  
  
Scooby hung his head. He suddenly perked up, smiled, and ran over to the refrigerator.

* * *

"We've been looking for half an hour and we haven't seen anything suspicious!" Complained Daphnie.  
  
"Well, ghosts do have the ability to disappear!" Exclaimed the first mate.  
  
"We also have the ability to appear!" Said a voice from nowhere.  
  
"Yah, that to." Agreed the first mate unknowingly.  
  
Just then, a bunch of ghosts jumped out of nowhere. In front of them was Captain Jihogan. They all looked dead (you know, white skin almost hanging off, almost rotting) and appeared to be glowing. "We have a great punishment for trespassers and people who mess with our plans!" The evil Captain Jihogan laughed an ugly laugh.  
  
"What do we do now?" Gasped Daphnie.  
  
"Well, Shaggy and Scooby aren't here," Freddy said slowly, "but we can still SPLIT UP!" With that, Fred and Daphnie ran off one way, and Velma and the first mate ran the other way.  
  
"After them!" Captain Jihogan shouted. He and his crew split up and started chasing the gang. After a few minuets, they realized that they had lost them. "Blast! Common, lets head back to the front of the ship. Maybe they're trying to use that radio we didn't destroy!"   
  
With that they all ran off.  
  
When the cost was clear, Velma and the first mate poked their heads out of an empty crate. "Wow that was close!" He said.  
  
"Common!" Velma said. "Lets find the other two." After looking for a minuet, they found the life boats, all untied and ready to go. "That's odd." Why are these all ready to leave?"  
  
The first mate shrugged and sheepishly added, "Well, not all of us were captured right away. Maybe someone tried to escape?"  
  
Suddenly, they saw something move under one of the covers of the life boats. Then Fred and Daphnie popped out. "What were you doing under there?" Velma asked.  
  
"Uh . . . um - we were just hiding." Fred mumbled.  
  
"Well, if you were more observant, you would notes some large boxes under there!" Sure enough, there were some large crates in the boats. On closer investigation, they found that most of the life boats had cargo inside.  
  
"I don't get it." Exclaimed the first mate. "Why did the pirates steal our cargo, only to hide it in our own ship!?"  
  
"There's allot of things I don't understand." Said Fred. "And the only way we can solve this mystery is if we capture the ghosts."

* * *

Back in the front of the ship, Shaggy walks all by himself around the ship. Every door he tries is locked, and it's extremely dark. As he bumps into locked doors and walls, he mumbles to himself. "Split up, he said. You find the radio and I'll try to get the power back on. Sheash, I've been lost for forever. That captain's just as bad as Freddy."  
  
Just then he bumped into something different. It was wet, big, and very scaly. Not thinking as he usually dose in these types of circumstances. "Oh, excuse me Mr. Monster." He walked on for a few seconds till he realized what he had just done. His body shot up stiff and he stammered, "M-m-mm-monster!?!!"  
  
With that, the monster let out a huge roar. "It's the sea spirit! Ohhh.... I'm not a ghost pirate you silly monster!" With that he started running around trying to open every door one by one. Without any luck, he just started running. The monster that looked like a walking fish with dripping wet claws and daemon like features. It's dark, yellow body moved swiftly across the floor and swung his arm at Shaggy. Shaggy ducked just in time so that only his shirt was torn up. "Hey!" Shaggy yelled as he kept running away. "Be carful! I haven't brought many shirts on this trip."  
  
They ran into an open room that was used of another storage room. It was full of empty boxes, none of which were damaged or stolen. Eventually, Shaggy ran into a dead end. "Zoinks! This looks like then end for me!" The monster swung another claw at him. This time the claw struck the wall and stuck there. Shaggy starter speeding away until he heard the monster shout.  
  
When he turned around, he saw that the monster was caught up inside a net and was trashing around. Then Captain Roger and his crew jumped down cheering. "Hooray!" Shouted Shaggy. "You've saved me! You couldn't have come at better time Captain RogeeeeaaaAAAAHHH!" Shaggy screamed. It wasn't Captain Roger and his crew, it was Captain Jihogan and his crew. He laughed as his crew surrounded the frightened teen.  
  
"Now that I have captured the sea spirit," he gloated, "there will be nothing to stop us!"  
  
Just then some more crew members came in dragging Scooby and Velma. "Well, we have two more guests! To bad the others have gotten away for now! All of you have put up a good chase!"  
  
"Scoob! Velma!" Shaggy yelled and he was tied up by the pirate ghosts.  
  
"Raggy! Rou're rall right!" Said the excited dog.  
  
Jihogan laughed. "Not for long!" He said as the sea creacher was tied up even more with ropes. "First we'll make you suffer. And then, when you're about to die in a few days, we'll throw you to the fishes!"  
  
"Like, I didn't want seafood!" Shaggy exclaimed. "All I wanted was some Caribbean food!"  
  
"Some of Caribbean food is seafood Shaggy." Corrected Velma.  
  
"SILENCE!" Captain Jihogan shrieked. "There will be no last meals here! Prepare to die!"  
  
"You can't kill them!" A voice shouted. "They haven't paid me yet!" As everyone turned to where the voice was coming from, Johann pushed over some empty boxes upon the crew from behind them. Rushing over he grabbed a fallen pirate's sword and started cutting the monster loose.  
  
"What are you doing?" Blurted Shaggy. "That monster tried to kill me!"  
  
"He could have thought you were a pirate." Said Velma.  
  
"A mistake that I won't make! Get them!" Yelled Captain Jihogan as he and his crew advanced the Jamaican tour guide. Increasing his cutting speed, Johann set the sea creacher free. It jumped up with a roar and started chasing the pirates away.   
"Come back you cowards!" Shouted Jihogan. But when the monster was almost upon him, waving its claws in the air like a madman, he changed his mind. "Wait for me!!!!!"  
  
As Johann started freeing the gang, the pirates ran to the life boats. They pulled themselves down with all the stolen cargo. The monster stopped at the edge of the ship, roaring. The pirates laughed until the saw what was ahead of them. Cutting through the night was the lights and sirens of the U.S. coast guard. Weapons drawn, the ordered the pirates to freeze and surrender their ships. Back on the cargo ship, Freddy, Daphnie, and the first mate joined everybody else who was watching the action.  
  
"Yes! They answered my radio message after all!" The first mate cheered. "At first I thought they wouldn't believe this!"  
  
"Yah!" Said Shaggy. "And usually we only get one or two officers. This time we got a whole squad!"  
Just then everyone turned their attention to the monster standing next to them. "But who's this?" Asked Daphnie in shock. With that, the sea creacher pulled off his mask to reveal the ships cook!

* * *

"Well, it seams you've stopped one of the biggest plundering to occur in this area in years." Said the man in charge of the coast guard. They had all gathered up the ship and were sorting out the clues.  
  
"Yes, it was quite clever for Captain Roger for him to follow the old sailors legend of Captain Jihogan and dress him and his crew up like dead pirates." Explained Velma. "First, half of them would dress up as pirates, wreak the worthless cargo, steal the rest of it."  
"Then they put it in the life boats so they could seal them latter." Added Freddy.  
  
"When the coast guard would come, they would say the pirates had stolen the cargo and they would get away with it. They even had the cook and first mate to help cover it up by being witnesses, although they had nothing to do with it."  
  
"But why did the cook dress up like a monster?" Asked the coast guard leader.  
  
"I can answer that." The cook said. "When I heard the other part of the legend, I decided to dress up like a monster and scare all the pirates off the ship." Turning to Shaggy he added, "And I didn't know who to trust."  
  
"Bah!" Grumbled Captain Roger as he was being carried off. "And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for you menacing kids, dog, cook, and tourist adviser!"  
  
"Row, rhat a routhful!" Said Scooby.  
  
"Speaking of which-" Johann interrupted, "it's very late. I believe we should get going if we want to make it to the Caribbean by morning!"  
  
"Like yah," mumbled Shaggy, "we've been so busy, I've forgotten how hungry I am!"  
  
"Yah, R'm rungry roo!" Agreed his dog.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you've helped us solve this mystery, " said the cook, "why don't you stay and get something from my kitchen?"  
  
Shaggy and Scooby looked at themselves and quickly smiled. "Well..... if you insist!" With that, the two ran off down to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey, I thought you wanted so good Caribbean food?" Called out Johann.  
  
Shaggy continued running down the hall and shouted, "Like this ship came from the Caribbean island. That's good enough for me!"  
  
"Scooby-dooby-doo!" Scooby called off in the distance.  


THE END


End file.
